Big Brothers BirthDay
by Whitemiko12
Summary: A little Valentines one-shot that explains what Aphrodite children do on the 14th of February. I hope you enjoy it!


It was a cool morning in the camp. Slow moving campers rising and getting ready for an intense day at, what they call, home.

Most campers still hadn't had breakfast to wake them up, or their adrenaline hadn't kicked in yet. All but the children of Aphrodite. They were wide awake! And why wouldn't they? It was their brothers birthday! A birthday that was celebrated everywhere! And dedicated to love!

They children of Aphrodite were up all night, after bribing the cleaning harpies to leave them alone and in exchange they would leave out little treats for the harpies, decorating Camp Half-Blood! Pink and red ribbons everywhere, from in between dryads branches to around the Blue House, which could be renamed to the Red House, to around every single cabin. Cut out hearts and roses on everyone's windowsills and tables, red fabric on the dinning table, truly! It was as if Aphrodite herself decorated the camp!

Now, all the other campers truly hated getting up very early in the morning, even on special occasions, so they didn't notice all the pink and red ribbons and hearts and roses around them. At least they didn't notice them until a poor, poor male camper stepped on a trap! It wasn't just any type of trap, though, it was a music trap designed by Lacy herself!

When a male camper stepped on it, it starts to produce epic love songs, sung by any famous male singer. When a female camper stepped on it, it starts to produce epic love songs, sung by any famous female singer.

Now this little contraption was set off by an unsuspecting Jake Mason! The way he jumped up would be hilarious if it didn't startle all non-Aphrodite children into jumping up and start waving their weapons around!

It took ten minutes, a broken arm, a busted lip, a broken nose and three screaming campers before Chiron got them to all calm down and put their weapons away. It's fair to say that all the campers were wide awake!

"Now, since everyone is calm, would someone like to…" And that was all that Chiron could say before he realized what happened to his beloved camp!

By now, all the campers where aware that their camp was no longer theirs. It had been hijacked by Aphrodite's children, who all stood together in front of the dining pavilion with big Cheshire grins.

"Of course! It's your older brother's birthday, isn't it?" Chiron asked cabin 10, an eyebrow raised at the end of his question.

"Yes Mr. Chiron! We are here to celebrate our brother's birthday and celebrate love!" Mitchell declared, before looking over the gathered campers and sending a frightening glare at them all, before adding, "And no-one can be excused! Love is for all and everyone in camp will celebrate…or else.." And as if on cue (which is quite likely), Valentina let out her infamous puppy-dog eyes and Lacy released her kitten eyes.

The poor campers couldn't refuse Valentina and Lacy combined! If it was just one or the other, they might have stood a chance, but combined? They fell in less than 3.4 seconds. Not a single chance they had!

The rest of the day was filled with celebrations and activities that didn't involve hurting each other, much to the sadness of the Ares children. They had a grand feast and the children od Apollo and Aphrodite all sang famous love songs and not so famous love songs. Many people came together as couples that day, encouraged by all the love and joy (and a hint of Aphrodite playing matchmaker).

Percy Jackson finally got the courage to ask Valentina, as she seemed the lest likely to scowl at him for not knowing which brother of hers they were celebrating. She looked at him as if in shock, before she shook her head in bewilderment that he didn't know the date.

"Percy, do you know what the date is?"

"Umm…Is it the 13th of February? I'm hopeless at dates now, thanks to being a sleep for nearly 8 months, I still can't believe that it's another year! Why does the date matter?"

"Today is the 14th of February, the day my half-brother, Eros, was born. Today is Valentines Day. The day I was named after. Since we are children of Aphrodite, we celebrate love. Since we are sisters and brothers to Eros, we celebrate him. Now you know why we love this day! Sleep well Percy!" And with all that said and done, Valentina went back to Cabin 10, leaving Percy to think about family and celebrations and love.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that little one-shot! It was a quick one, that I wrote in under an hour, so sorry for mistakes and stuff!

Signing off,

Whitemiko12 xooxoxox


End file.
